A Nurse's Touch
by LemonTree956
Summary: Isane is far too shy around the Substitute Shinigami when he's awake, but while he's recovering in the 4th Division from a fight to the death, the teenager's state of unconsciousness gives Isane just enough courage to introduce herself. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

 **A Nurse's Touch**

* * *

Isane couldn't sleep, not when food was trying to kill her in her dreams and the most beautiful man she had ever seen is sleeping only three rooms down the hallway.

After putting on her nightgown and mustering up enough courage to open her door, she peaked out into the hallway and quietly crept towards the object of her desires. She stood in front of his door for what seemed like hours before looking to her left and right to make the sure the coast was clear before carefully turning the handle and pushing the door open.

She closed the door just as quietly as she opened it and looked down at the man she had been fantasizing about since she first laid eyes on him. He was recovering from his battle against Captain Kuchiki and had been unconscious for several days; bandages covered half of his body. His orange hair standing out even in the moonlit room.

It was only after getting over her initial anxiety of sneaking into his room did she notice that Ichigo was tossing and turning, obviously having as bad a dream as she had earlier. She approached the bed and sat beside the human and placed a comforting hand on his stomach before chanting a calming kidō spell. Ichigo settled from tossing and turning and his gasps of anxiety slowly turned into to pleasant groans.

Isane discovered far too late that her hand wasn't actually above his stomach, she had misjudged where to place her hand because of the bandages and blankets covering the human. As a certain appendage began to press harder and harder against her hand she realized with an all-encompassing blush that her hand, and kidō spell, were directly on Ichigo's cock.

She was so caught off guard that it didn't even cross her mind to cease the spell and remove her hand from his crotch. The appendage continued to grow, and it felt like a rock beneath her hand that she continued to use the spell and feel just how big he could get.

It didn't take long for Isane to realize that the confines of his clothes and the blankets on top of his body were making the human uncomfortable as his engorged cock was begging to break free. Isane carefully lifted the blankets off his lower body, eyes mesmerized by the bulge beneath his clothes, and as she dipped her fingers beneath his gown her hand came in contact with a very hard, very hot, and very large appendage that made her salivate.

As she freed the tortured cock from its confines she couldn't help but lick her lips as she slowly began to stroke it. The cock was so long she needed to use both of her hands. A groan that escaped from Ichigo's lips made her break eye contact with the heavy cock and look up at Ichigo's pleased face, before looking back down at his thick shaft and stroking it with more vigor. A bead of pre-cum slowly made its way out of the tip of his cock and without thinking her mouth engulfed as much as his cock that could fit in her mouth.

Amidst her lust and hunger for his cock she managed to hear a slight groan from Ichigo, and rather than discourage her from continuing and going back to bed, she simply began to bob her head up and down on his length.

She could feel the swollen head of his cock tapping the back of her throat, veins pulsing against her tongue, the girth of his shaft stretching her mouth and making her jaw sore, but she persevered. She swirled her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, feeling every detail of his pulsating cock. Her lips wrapped tightly around his length as she created as much suction as she could. She brought her hands up and began to softly massage his heavy sack as Ichigo continued to groan in pleasure.

She relaxed her throat before pushing herself even further down, taking more his cock into her mouth as his pubic hairs just barely tickled her nose. Isane herself couldn't help but moan onto his cock as she rubbed her legs together, her own juices beginning to leak as her crotch was on fire.

For minutes the only sounds that could be heard was the slurping of Isane's mouth on Ichigo's cock, with both of them groaning. Isane continued to increase the ferocity of her efforts, hell-bent on pushing herself to the limit, the only problem was she didn't think about Ichigo's limit.

Without warning and accompanied by a husky groan, Ichigo's cock swelled in size before a torrent of cum burst down her throat and into her mouth. Isane's eyes widened in surprise and she continued to bob her mouth up and down on his entire length, despite some seed leaking from the corners of her mouth. She could hear Ichigo gasping as she continued to suck and lick everywhere she could. The warm and sticky substance was hardly losing momentum as it continued to flood her mouth and make maintaining sealed lips on his shaft all the more difficult as her mouth was stretched by not only his cock but the copious amounts of seed being shot into it. Pulse after pulse was accompanied with more of his cum, and after nearly a minute it finally settled to a mere trickle.

After finally releasing Ichigo's cock from her mouth, she swallowed all of his hot and sticky load that had made its way into her mouth, and her eyes closed at the wonderful taste. Before she could think about licking the remaining cum that covered the human's still-throbbing length, Isane caught the sound of a door closing a couple of rooms down.

Bolting up and off his bed Isane looked around frightfully as she could hear soft footsteps approaching the door. After finding a closet door she rushed inside and left it open enough to peak into the bedroom. The door to Ichigo's bedroom slowly opened and closed. Isane looked through the crack of the closet door and much to her surprise and shock she saw Captain Unohana approaching Ichigo's bed.

Due to Isane's quick escape to the closet, she hadn't even though about covering Ichigo's cock with his robe and blankets; the still-hard appendage was exposed and covered in cum, now getting an eyeful by Captain Unohana who was now sitting where Isane had sat but not a moment ago.

Much to Isane's shock Captain Unohana's hand wrapped itself around Ichigo's cock and slowly began to stroke it, while the Captain's other hand was slowly rubbing her crotch. Isane couldn't help but blush at what she was bearing witness to, and she too couldn't help but rub her own neglected crotch, which was more than wet after her little encounter with the orange-haired human.

Captain Unohana didn't seem to want to waste any time. She disrobed, revealing a curvaceous and busty figure, and as she lifted a leg over Ichigo's body she straddled his crotch. After rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, she slowly impaled herself with the thick and heavy shaft, with the cum that had been covering now smearing the insides of Unohana.

The Captain quickly began to bounce up and down on Ichigo's length, her own juices coating the already lubricated shaft, her ass slapping against his thighs causing a resounding clapping noise to reverberate within the room. She was squeezing her large breasts, moaning in pleasure as Ichigo's cock continued to spear her pussy. The thick and hard length stretching her insides and kissing her womb each time Unohana dropped down on his body.

Isane was furiously fingering her own pussy, biting her lips to silence any noises she might make as her pleasure was rising just as quickly as her Captains.

Captain Unohana began grinding herself on top of Ichigo before resuming her bouncing thrusts, and much like Isane was caught off guard, Captain Unohana too was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo released yet another husky groan and with it a geyser of seed shooting straight up into Unohana's womb. The 4th Division Captain moaned at the overwhelming sensation of being filled with rope after rope of hot and sticky cum. She could feel each pulse of his cock accompanied with another stream of cum. Her insides felt pleasantly warm and Isane bore witness to cum now spilling out from her Captain's pussy as her womb could contain no more of the human's potent seed.

Captain Unohana grinded on Ichigo for several more minutes before finally lifting herself off him entirely, allowing even more of his seed to spill on the still-hard cock, before putting her robe back on and quietly leaving his room.

Isane released a large gasp of breath as juices had drenched her hand and robe entirely, calming down from her own orgasm which she had to silence with great difficulty. She finally exited the closet and after hearing the door to Unohana's bedroom close she quickly approached Ichigo's bed and without wasting any time began to lick and suck the copious amounts of cum that drenched his cock.

After licking and swallowing the mess made by Captain Unohana, Isane put the robe and blankets back on Ichigo before she too quietly exited his bedroom and went back to her own room to enjoy a pleasant sleep.

The next day she saw Captain Unohana before the morning shift began and with a good morning greeting she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

With her usual smile, Captain Unohana returned the greeting and said, "Oh and Isane?"

The purple-haired Lieutenant turned and looked at her Captain.

"You forgot some right there," Captain Unohana said as she pointed at the corner of her mouth.

Isane's eyes widened in horror, Captain Unohana knew what she had done.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do take requests for Bleach, Mass Effect, Dragon Ball Z, and Warcraft stories, but I do not write popular pairings; post a review or send me a private message of your request.**


End file.
